dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Earth Explodes?! A Decisive Kamehameha!
is the twenty-seventh episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on January 17, 2016. Its original American airdate was July 29, 2017. Summary Goku, having seemingly won the fight against Frieza, drops out of Super Saiyan Blue. Sorbet, realizing that Goku's guard is down, shoots him through the torso with Bad Ring Laser, critically wounding him. Frieza briefly gloats about Goku, one of the strongest beings in the universe, being felled by a simple ray gun, before preparing to end his life. However, Vegeta fires a ''ki'' blast at Frieza, who is forced to jump out of the way. Vegeta explains that he saved Goku because Goku is his motivation to keep getting stronger. He orders Krillin to get Goku a Senzu Bean. Frieza fires a Death Beam at Krillin, but Vegeta kicks Goku into the air and deflects the beam at Sorbet, killing him instantly. Krillin and Gohan catch Goku, and Krillin gives Goku a Senzu Bean. Goku thanks Vegeta for saving him, and Vegeta orders him not to interfere in the fight from then on. Frieza proclaims that there is no way Vegeta is stronger than he is, but Vegeta begins powering up to Super Saiyan Blue. Frieza attempts to hit Vegeta with ki blasts, but Vegeta deflects each one with no effort. Vegeta reminds Frieza that he isn't forgiving, like Goku is, and promises to send Frieza back to Hell. Frieza attempts to fight Vegeta, but is unable to land a single blow, and Vegeta proceeds to pummel him with little effort. After a very short battle, Frieza, having insufficient energy to maintain his Golden form, drops back into his final form. Vegeta prepares to deliver the killing blow, but Frieza, unwilling to accept defeat, destroys the Earth. Vegeta and everyone else on Earth is killed, except for Beerus, Bulma, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Master Roshi and Jaco, who are protected by an Energy Shield created by Whis. As Bulma, Gohan and Krillin mourn the loss of their families and friends, Whis tells them that Frieza is likely still alive. Goku expresses guilt over how he made the fight longer than it had to be, and that he could have finished Frieza off before he destroyed Earth. Whis informs everyone that he has the ability to turn back time by a maximum of three minutes, and offers to do so to allow Goku to kill Frieza before he has a chance to destroy Earth. Whis reverses time to several seconds before Earth is destroyed, and Goku immediately charges towards Vegeta and Frieza and fires a God Kamehameha at Frieza, disintegrating the tyrant. Vegeta then accuses Goku of stealing his glory, but Bulma calms him down and explains what had just happened, and what would have happened if Goku hadn't intervened. Beerus says that a God of Destruction saving a planet was not very fitting. Bulma asks Jaco how he would respond to Whis manipulating time, which is against galactic law, and Jaco says that he didn't see anything. Goku goes to New Namek to revive Piccolo with the Namekian Dragon Balls, and everyone attends a party to celebrate Frieza's defeat at Capsule Corporation. Trunks enthusiastically proclaims that he will cut Frieza to pieces if he ever returns, making everyone except Goten laugh, as that is exactly what Future Trunks did to Frieza. Gohan, blaming himself for Piccolo's death at the hands of Frieza and lamenting how he was unable to save Videl and Pan from being killed, asks Piccolo to retrain him, which he agrees to. Goku and Vegeta talk about training together, each saying that they would rather die than be training partners again. Frieza is shown back in Earth's Hell, screaming in rage as the Angels of Hell mercilessly mock and taunt him. Major Events *Sorbet dies after Vegeta deflects Frieza's blast at him. *Vegeta is shown to be capable of transforming into Super Saiyan Blue as well. *Frieza blows up the Earth, killing almost everyone on the planet. *Whis reverses time three minutes so that Goku can kill Frieza. *Goku kills Frieza with a God Kamehameha. *Piccolo is revived for the third time using the Namekian Dragon Balls. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (Golden Frieza) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (Final Form) Appearances Characters Locations *Space *Earth **North City **Satan House **Son Gohan Residence **The Lookout **Goku's House **Capsule Corporation *Other World **Earth's Hell Objects *Battle Armor *Senzu Bean *Angel Attendant's Staff *Sorbet's Spaceship Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue *Golden Frieza Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *With Goku killing Frieza, he finally avenge the Saiyans who peerished from the destruction of Planet Vegeta 42 years ago. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 27 (Dragon Ball Super) ca:Episodi 27 (BDS) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Golden Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super